1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of data acquisition systems and more particularly to systems for 14 selecting a subset of analog inputs that are received from a plurality of analog inputs, including multiples of the same input, to be provided to a digital computer in order to perform computer analysis and data interpretation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many circumstances, it is necessary to couple data from an external source to a digital computer system for processing and analysis. Typical computer systems include data input terminals which facilitate reception of data on a selected number of input channels, typically eight, and it is often expensive to redesign such computers to enable them to receive data on more than that number of channels.